1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing an oil seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional technology for removing an oil seal away from a crankshaft is to form a hole in a middle portion of an end face of an iron core 10 within the oil seal by using an electric drill, to screw an iron plate screw 11 into the hole and to push an oil seal body outwardly by a repulsive pressure generated at the tip end of the iron plate screw. However, in this case, since there is no space for using the electric drill, there were only methods in which the engine would be dismounted from the vehicle body or the radiator would be removed.
Furthermore, even if conducting the method as described above, according to a type of an oil seal, in some cases, there is no flange width for which the drill machining is possible at the end face of the iron core. In such cases, it is impossible to apply the above-described removing method.
A tool shown in FIG. 7 is next used as another method. Namely, this method is to prepare a pipe 12 having an inner diameter that is equal to a seal diameter of the crankshaft 5, to provide a taper screw 13 at its outer end portion, to firmly threadedly insert this into the inner diameter portion of the oil seal body 6 and to thereafter extrude the oil seal body 6 by a push screw 14 provided at a central portion of the pipe. As a defect in this case, it is necessary to separately provide a dedicated tool that is identified with the seal diameter of the crankshaft for each engine, resulting in inconvenience such as being not capable of applying to a general-purpose.
As described above, each of the conventional methods has each defect. As a result, there has been a necessary for attaining improvements.
In view of the foregoing defects inherent in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a less expensive oil seal removing method that is superior in workability and versatility in general and may readily and very quickly remove the body of the oil seal even in a narrow space.
According to the present invention, in order to attain the above objects, there is provided a method for removing an oil seal away from a crankshaft, comprising forming symmetrical tip end portions which are tapered toward its end in a short side direction to an over-half front portion in a longitudinal direction of an narrow plate member, providing an L-shaped jaw 2 with arcuate portions 2a and 2axe2x80x2 on side surfaces in its thickness direction at its tip end portion, providing a retainer plate 1 provided with holes 3 passing through its surface in its width direction in an over-half rear portion in the longitudinal direction of above plate portion, and using this retainer plate 1 for removing the oil seal away from the crankshaft, characterized by comprising the steps of: raising said retainer plate 1 vertically to an axis of the crankshaft 5 with its jaw side facing down; pushing the jaw 2 into a contact interface between the oil seal body 6 and the crankshaft 5; tilting the retainer plate 1 to a position in parallel with the axis of the crankshaft 5 to raise the jaw 2, inserting a tip end 4xe2x80x2 of a driver into the hole 3 of the retainer plate 1 to retain it to the end face 5c of the crankshaft 5; moving the oil seal body 6 in a direction for removing the crankshaft 5 by rotating a grip of the driver 4 in a direction for removing the oil seal body 6 while engaging the jaw 2 with an inner end face of an iron core 10 of the oil seal body 6; and thereby removing the oil seal body 6 away from the crankshaft 5.